Harry Potter, and Heero Yuy, his Twin
by ChibiHotAngel
Summary: Okay. I updated. Don't kill me now! It's a tad short, but you'll live. It's Yaoi and I don't own the characters. R+R wanted!
1. Who am I?

Hi. I was just inspired to write a Harry Potter and Gundam Wing AC crossover fic, and I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcome. That means you need a damn good reason to flame me. I hate flames, and who ever does have the balls to flame me, gets a surprise visit from my mate Shinigami. Heh, I possessed Chibi Hot Angel's body! She isn't going to find out until I let her come back later! Insane Laughter. Oh yeah, there is YAOI between a few characters. You'll find out when I do. I made them 15 for the story, because they're fifth years. Don't worry, it'll work out. Duo is still in my head kicking my homework and stuff out. See algebra fly out my ears Hey Duo! I need that for my test! Come back here you little brat! Chases Duo inside head with a baseball bat I need that information! Poor me! My muse doesn't listen to me! Scene fades out  
  
Grunt talk (You know you have no life when.)  
  
'Telepathic talk' (Who am I kidding?)  
  
Chapter 1: Who am I?  
  
I am Heero Yuy, I am Heero Yuy, I am Heero Yuy, I am Heero Yuy, I am Heero Potter. Heero Yuy! Why am I being bothered by another presence in my head? I can't stand this! I'm going nuts like Duo always said I would! This is doing me no good. I am a perfect soldier. I cannot be ridden with emotions that make no sense. They are very weird, and I have a reoccurring nightmare all the time. Nobody knows what it is because I don't tell them; they don't need to know that I hear voices in my head. Duo would definitely care, but he couldn't help. Quatre senses something already, and I won't even think of Trowa. Wufei, he keeps a tight reign on his emotions. Maybe he could help me. This scar from nowhere isn't helping either.  
  
I walk down to the hangar where I know Wufei is. I can't explain it, but I can feel people now. It's something like Quatre's Space Heart. This along with nightmares, I don't know which is worse. I stand at the door of the hangar and watch Wufei do his katana routine. He spots me and stops.  
  
"Yuy. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need you help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me get a better grip on my emotions. I'm having strange nightmares and such. I'm also developing a sort of Space Heart, don't think too loud, I might hear you."  
  
'What is this baka thinking? He can't have that!'  
  
'I am not a baka. Listen to me when I say something please, I can hear you very loudly.' Heero said into Wufei's mind.  
  
"Kuso! How on earth can you do that?"  
  
"I don't know. One day I had a nightmare, and it all started. Can you help me or not?"  
  
"I should be able too, if you want. I can't be too sure though. Maxwell wont like this one bit."  
  
"I know he won't, that's why you wont say anything to Duo."  
  
"Say what about me?" Asked Duo, skipping in.  
  
"I was asking for help on my hand to hand combat." Heero lied, without missing a stride. He was good at that.  
  
I'm better at hand to hand than Wu-chan! Let me help!"  
  
"I am not Wu-chan! I am Wufei!"  
  
"What ever Wu-bear! Anyway Heero, he's much better at his Katana than anything else. Why not spar with me?"  
  
"Sure Duo." He said turning to walk out. "Later Wufei."  
  
As they walked, Duo chattered happily. Suddenly, he asked Heero a question.  
  
"Heero, I know you're lying to me. Why were you there with Wufei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Back to soldier talk? I can cope with that." Said Duo. He immediately started grunting, and Heero looked at him in surprise. Where had Duo learned that? He was the only one. And the baka was always with him. No wonder he picked up on it. Heero grunted back a few times and Duo smirked.  
  
Why are you lying to me?   
  
Can you prove I was lying?   
  
If I have to Yuy, I will. Now tell me, or I'll have to resort to drastic measures.   
  
I've been having nightmares.   
  
Why go to Wufei?   
  
I was hoping that he would help me get a better grip on my emotions.   
  
Duo finally exploded when they got to their room.  
  
"HEERO YUY! WHY IN HELL ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO BECOME AN ICE BLOCK AGAIN? THE WAR IS OVER! O-V-E-R!"  
  
"I cannot be open to any emotions."  
  
"How's this for emotion?" Asked Duo as he shut the door and kissed Heero full on the mouth.  
  
Needless to say, Heero was shocked. He had loved Duo for some time now, but he thought that his feeling would never be reciprocated. Fear was what had held him back. He tentatively returned the kiss, and Duo was becoming fiercer. He amazingly asked for entrance to Heero's mouth. Heero gladly gave in. After a bit of time passed, and a few orgasms later, Duo and Heero were on Duo's bed. Both were too tired to talk.  
  
Heero?   
  
Yes Duo?   
  
Aishiteru.   
  
Heero felt tears well up in his eyes. He forced them back and kissed Duo.  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
Duo somehow felt that it was right for Heero to be in his head. He thought it was only a figment of his imagination though.  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear. Duo was awakened by his ever- annoying alarm clock. He knew Heero would probably be downstairs eating breakfast. The new day at work started in another hour, which gave Duo plenty of time. He quickly showered and dried his hair. He dressed in the Preventers Uniform and made sure to violate the dress code by putting his hat and a necklace on. Usually a necklace wasn't such a bad thing, but they were today because yesterday, a new recruit had nearly died when he got choked by one. Needless to say, Duo enjoyed pissing Lady Une off. He knew she would never hurt a 'special' person such as he, a Gundam Pilot. His braid was a safety hazard as well, but hell would freeze over before he would ever chop his beloved braid off. He wouldn't let anyone near him with scissors for a very long time after what he officially dubbed the 'Evil Une' incident.  
  
Duo stalked down the stairs and waved a good morning to the others. No time for talk now.  
  
"Caffeine." Duo droned lifelessly. Everyone knew that without his first cup of Joe in the morning, he would be practically dead during the day. They also knew that if they gave him too much sugar in it, he would practically kill them. Quatre carefully eyed Duo as he poured the limited amount of sugar into the black coffee. Nobody wanted to have a hyperactive Duo today. Especially if they had a surprise for him already lined up. It would be a shame to have to knock him out after he heard.  
  
"MMMMMM. Sweet caffeine." Duo said as he carefully sipped the hot liquid. "Thank Shinigami for this heavenly blend." Quatre giggled at this.  
  
"I heard some noises last night, does anyone have status report?" Asked Trowa, looking suspiciously at Heero and Duo.  
  
"Yeah. I checked, it was nothing."  
  
"Sure Maxwell. I'll believe it when I see it. What's going on between you two?"  
  
"Gee Trowa, you sure are quick, considering you haven't had any coffee." Duo replied sarcastically.  
  
"Unlike you Maxwell, I don't need coffee. You don't need us snooping around in your personal life, so just tell us what's going on."  
  
"Fine. No sense in hiding it with Quatre's Space Heart. He'd find out anyway." Duo sighed. "Me and Heero are going out now. Think what you want but I don't care."  
  
"Oh that's great! I'm so happy for you two!" Quatre squealed.  
  
Trowa was actually SMILING. Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you were afraid to say? I must say that your idea of shock is surprisingly small. I am also happy for you two."  
  
Duo gaped at them with his mouth open for a while and Heero had a blank look on his face.  
  
"Me and Trowa are together too." Said Quatre happily.  
  
"You are? I never would have guessed."  
  
"Yeah, it's been oh lets see, about a month."  
  
The clock chimed 12'o'clock and the pilots looked at the clock. Their eyes bugged out when they realized that they were an hour late for work. There was a mad dash for the door and everyone climbed into the car and they sped off onto the freeway.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
So? What do you think of it so far? I hope you like it. It's coming along fine in my head. Next chapter up ASAP! Which is very soon. I promise! Duo wouldn't let me make you wait for a really long time either. Ja ne!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	2. Duo's Past

Hey all you peoples! Did you like the first chapter? I hope so. This is the one where I really get into it! You get to see Harry! I'm not sure how I should make them talk. Should I pretend that they usually speak Japanese and put English in brackets or something? I think that's what I'll do. Well, I'll see you all at the end of the chapter.  
  
#English#  
  
$Chinese$  
  
Translation: Uchuu no Kokoro = Space Heart  
  
Chapter 2: Duo's Past  
  
"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU LATE? I DON"T SEE HOW ALL OF YOU COULD COME IN LATE!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am. We had a rough morning..." Said Quatre timidly.  
  
"Since this is the first time you've ever been late, then I guess I can let it slide. However, you have work before you know what."  
  
"I don't know what you mean Ma'am..." Said Duo.  
  
"Oh. It involves you so don't worry. You'll find out later."  
  
"Oh..." Said Duo, his mouth in and 'o' shape.  
  
The red head quickly went to his office and started work. As the infiltration expert, he made plans to get passed any type of guards. Heero, his partner, was the master at artillery and explosives. Their jobs went hand in hand as they now did as well. Quatre was funding the company along with Relena and he was the defense expert. Trowa was the machinery expert so that let him stay with Quatre all day. Wufei was the strategies and disguise master. They had the highest ranks next to Une herself, and had been appointed so by her. They hadn't asked for it, but they had earned it. Naturally, when they did the tests, they had each somehow come out with above one hundred percent. Even in the training, they only attended the first week, leaving a stunned Une in their wake through the obstacle course. Needless to say, they had earned her respect.  
  
After an hour of work, Heero led a blind folded Duo to the conference hall. When they got in, Heero steered Duo towards a chair. He removed the blindfold and Duo gasped. There were a bunch of people sitting at the table; all of them had flaming red hair like him.  
  
"Hello... But... Heero? What's going on? Is it what I think it is?"  
  
"If you think this is your long lost family, then it is..."  
  
Duo sat straight up in his chair.  
  
"You can't be serious..." He muttered. He looked at Heero again. "Oh man you are!"  
  
Duo walked up to the person who looked to be the head of the family and did a small awkward bow.  
  
#Hello, my name is Duo. #  
  
#I am Arthur Weasely, your father. #  
  
Duo was stunned. He actually had parents! He couldn't speak. Instead, he enveloped Arthur in a big hug. Tears leaked out of his eyes. He quickly wipes them away and put on his best grin.  
  
#This is your mother Molly, your sister Virginia, call her Ginny, your brother Ron, your brothers, the twins Fred and George, your older brother Percy, and the two oldest are Bill and Charlie. #  
  
As the names were said, Duo hugged each.  
  
Quatre was sitting up straight and smiling for all he was worth. After all, this whole shenanigan was his idea. Duo was busy hugging everyone in site, even Lady Une. He showered Heero with kisses. He kept running around happily yelling in Japanese and every other language he knew, which is a lot. Finally, Duo sat down in a chair, but he kept fidgeting. He needed to know...  
  
#How come I was raised away from you? #  
  
Molly looked at him for a moment.  
  
#At the time, You-Know-Who was running around crazy. Nobody was safe from him, not even children. Even the Muggles and their children weren't safe. Actually, they were the most endangered at the time. #  
  
#Muggle? Is that a new word or what? #  
  
#You mean you don't know? #  
  
#Know what? #  
  
All of the red heads looked at him. Their shocked gazes made him a tad nervous.  
  
#Duo, dear, you're a wizard. #  
  
"What? They're joking right Heero?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? Ask them!"  
  
#You can't expect me to believe that. That's unreasonable. #  
  
#We're very serious. I don't know why you never got a letter, but after you were taken from our house, your magical signal sort of shorted out. We thought you were dead. #  
  
#Being dead back then was the least of my worries. I was on the streets of the space colony L-2. I lived there for a long time. Then I moved to a church. After it was bombed, I snuck aboard Doctor J's ship to earth and I got caught. He trained me and tortured me until I was the best of the best. Besides Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, I'm the best at anything you'll ever know. J is a ruthless man. Not a man, a monster. I'm only fifteen now, but I've lived through two wars. #  
  
The Weasely's all were shocked. They were pale down to the roots.  
  
#Two wars? Torture? What kind of mad Muggle is this? Where is he? I'll use the reducto curse on him! #  
  
#Ah, Mr. Perfect Soldier killed him. # He said pointing at him. #He killed all five of them. My friends here, they were 'trained' as well. They have their stories, and if you want to know, ask them, I don't think you'll get an answer out of them though. #  
  
#Any way, let's get back to your Heritage. You don't believe us? Look at this. #  
  
#Wingarduim Leviosa! #  
  
The table in front of the room hovered for a few seconds and plopped back down, leaving the non-wizarding people in the room with open mouths. Even Heero was hard pressed to keep his mouth up.  
  
#Okay, say I believe you... Then what?"  
  
#Well, that depends... Do you want to learn magic? #  
  
#Yes! #  
  
#Then you can come and live with us and go to Hogwarts. #  
  
#Live with you? I'm not sure about that... I have a job here, and I'm really important... #  
  
#We could work something out... You could still work weekends or something... #  
  
#I guess so... They might need me for some infiltration or something. I'm part of the team... But I want to live with you guys... #  
  
Heero had been following the conversation very carefully. He interjected a couple words.  
  
#We could live in London, and move Preventers there too. I'm not about to let Duo out of my sight. #  
  
#That's a great idea young man... I could do that with some help. # Dumbledore said, walking into the room. #Quite a fascinating building isn't it Arthur? #  
  
#Oh yes Albus. I can't believe that everything runs off of Eleck Tricity... #  
  
#Dad, it's called electricity. # Duo said smiling.  
  
Before Arthur could say anything, Dumbledore called some one into the room.  
  
#Harry! Please come in here. #  
  
Harry Potter came into the room and smiled. His smile faltered when he saw Heero Yuy. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Heero! This guys looks just like you! Well, he's got green eyes, and he's a shade shorter, but I can see resemblance..."  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Duo. He didn't understand him, but he understood his shock. Harry was suffering from it as well.  
  
#Who are you? # Harry asked.  
  
#I'm Heero Yuy... You are? #  
  
#I'm Harry Potter... Nice to meet me I mean you. #  
  
#I believe I can be of some help. # Dumbledore said quietly. #Heero, Harry, you two are twins. #  
  
Heero actually looked shocked, in turn making the other pilots look shocked.  
  
#That's not all. Ms. Granger? #  
  
Hermione walked in. She was stared at.  
  
#Trowa, you are this young lady's twin. #  
  
Again, everyone gaped.  
  
#Wufei, you already know you had a sister, but you thought she was dead. Her name is Cho Chang. #  
  
Cho walked in. She ran to Wufei and hugged him.  
  
$I've missed you brother! $  
  
Wufei looked down at her and broke into a smile. He enveloped her into a big bear hug.  
  
$I searched for you for a long time. I've missed you so much Cho. $  
  
#As for you Quatre, you are...#  
  
Quatre's Uchuu no Kokoro was beginning to hurt.  
  
#... You are Draco Malfoy's brother. #  
  
Draco walked in and coolly appraised his brother.  
  
#Humph. You're the one they sent to live with a Muggle. He's not your real dad you know. Lucius Malfoy is our father. #  
  
Quatre unconsciously rubbed his hand over his heart. He didn't like this boy. They looked exactly alike, but Quatre could feel the difference. He was like Zero System Quatre, and that scared him. Quatre leaned closer to Trowa for some support.  
  
#I'm Quatre Raberba Winner... Nice to meet you... #  
  
#I am Draco Malfoy... Why are you leaning close to him? #  
  
#This is Trowa Barton. He's my very best friend, and my boy friend... #  
  
#You're gay? #  
  
#In a manner of speaking... I prefer the word Yaoi. #  
  
Draco was about to say more, but Duo intervened.  
  
#Hey, you leave him alone if you know what's good for you! #  
  
#And who might you be? #  
  
#I'm Duo Maxwell. I don't care who you think you are, even if he's your brother, you damn well better leave him alone. You won't touch him as long as I'm around. #  
  
#Well, you want to make something of it? Gladly. I challenge you to a duel. #  
  
#Choose your weapon. I choose my Scythe. #  
  
"He's lucky I'm not using my DeathScytheHell!"  
  
#A sword would suffice. # He sneered as one appeared in his hand.  
  
Duo pulled a small rod from his pocket. He pressed a button and it lengthened to become his Scythe.  
  
#Meet my ChibiDeathScytheHell. Prepare to lose. #  
  
Duo took the first strike. He was dodged, but just by a hair. Malfoy took his sword and lunged at Duo. Duo just smirked and blocked with CDSH. This was almost too easy for him. There was no challenge. He was suddenly standing behind Draco and his scythe's thermal blade inched closer to his neck.  
  
"Duo! Don't kill him!"  
  
Suddenly, the malicious gleam left his eyes. He removed the blade and dropped Draco.  
  
"Sorry Q-man. Shinigami took over again."  
  
"It's okay Duo-kun. I don't mind. In any case, we need to get everything sorted out, so lets talk to that elder man over there. He seems to be in charge."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Well? Duo is still rampaging around in my head. He's leaning on the top- secret folder labeled 'Hentai'. Stop sneaking peaks Duo! He's looking at the whole harem. Sheesh! I can't help it if I love my Bishonen! I have to go now, homework and such. Wish me luck! 


	3. Diagon Alley

Shinigami reviewed me! I love you so much! I actually got a nice long review. Heh. I never thought I'd see the day. Do you think I'd make Quatre an evil psychopath? Of course I would! No not really. I think I'll get Draco to tempt him though. I am truly evil. Muahahahaha! Of course Heero isn't jealous. I have a harem. They can do what they want on their own time! I think I have all my Bishonen there. Most of the Anime guys that are cute stay in my harem. If anyone wants to have a list of all of them, email me at: chibihotangel_69@hotmail.com. I'm sure you peoples would love to know!  
  
CHA- Agh!!! I'm trying to write a position paper and a fan fic at the same time! I'm have trouble here. Heh, I'll get it done though, Duo wouldn't have it any other way. He's nagging me non-stop. My harem is too. That's unusual. Thank you all my loyal reviewers! I love you to pieces.  
  
Duo- someone had a little too much sugar.  
  
CHA- Are you hinting that it's me?  
  
Duo- Of course I am. People, if you think I'm bad on a sugar high, you haven't met her.  
  
CHA- Aw... My Duo loves me! I'm not really on a sugar high; I'm just really tired. Writing at about six in the morning tends to have that effect on people. Well I have to go to school now. See you! Fan fic proceeds to write itself  
  
((Japanese))  
  
$Chinese$  
  
"English"  
  
Chapter 3: Diagon Alley  
  
Quatre and Duo turned to Dumbledore. He was talking to McGonagall pretending not to see the fight. Snape had walked on during the fight and was absolutely fuming. Duo walked straight passed him and up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello sir," He said while bowing. "I am Duo Maxwell. I was wondering if you could tell us what is happening?"  
  
"Why certainly Mr. Maxwell. It would be a pleasure."  
  
Duo called to all of the people and the sat at the long table to discuss things.  
  
"First of all, I made a mistake. Draco and Quatre are twins. I thought you looked enough like each other that you would know."  
  
"But Quatre's strong and he can fight me and he's not evil." Duo interjected.  
  
Draco looked at Duo and gave him a glare. Duo and Heero both used the Yuy Death Glare. Draco's face withered right away. Duo gloated and Snape moved to strangle Duo. Heero cut him off. He smacked Snape's hand away. Snape help his hand in pain. He glared at Heero for all he was worth. Duo hugged Heero and asked him to stop scaring the stupid ningen.  
  
((He's not worth your anger Hee-chan. Don't worry. I'll be okay.))  
  
((He better not try it again. Or I'll kill him.))  
  
((I'll help you Heero. I don't like him.))  
  
"As I was saying, Quatre and Draco are twin brothers. Trowa and Hermione are twins in a tragic mix up sort of thing. Wufei lost Cho during an attack on a colony, Duo, you are part of the Weasely's, and Heero, you and Harry are twins as well."  
  
"Isn't this just peachy? I can't believe everyone knows each other! And Malfoy's brother is friends with our siblings!" Said Ron quietly.  
  
"Sounds like something happened back when we were born." Said Duo.  
  
"It was Voldermort. He used a spell. We can't identify it, but it was very powerful. I'm very surprised that you all managed to find each other. I guess your destiny's are intertwined."  
  
"I can see that as well." Heero said. "But what we need to know is what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Good point my boy. We are going to move the Preventers building to England, right next to Hogwarts. We will work out how to make sure the other workers do not find out. Next, you five will go to Diagon alley and spend your money on school supplies. After that, I'm sure you all have left over homework..." Hermione shook her head. "And you have three weeks to complete it. You will all go your separate ways and meet on September 1st on the Hogwarts express. When you get to the school, you will be sorted and school will resume as usual."  
  
Every one was quiet and contemplating what Dumbledore had said. Then Duo spoke.  
  
"But I don't want to stay away from my friends!"  
  
"Duo, that is what an owl is for."  
  
"Owl?"  
  
"Yes Duo, we wizards use them to send mail to each other."  
  
"I can always use my laptop for that. No need for an owl. I want to stay with my friends."  
  
"I agree..." Said Quatre.  
  
"Sorry. I had anticipated this. You can't see each other outside of school now. I tried, but of course the Ministry wouldn't help us out. You go to your sibling home and study your magic there."  
  
"Since it's a lost cause arguing, I want to know, what is this place diagonally?" Asked a calm Wufei.  
  
"Diagon Alley is a street full of wizarding shops. You'll get your owls and stuff there." Harry clarified.  
  
"I see. We should get going now, or we'll never get down to it with Duo here."  
  
And so, they went to Diagon Alley. Duo was running around shouting in Japanese at how cool things were.  
  
((Sugoi! What is that? What kind of human is that?))  
  
((Duo, stop it, your attracting attention.)) Heero said as he pulled Duo's braid.  
  
((Itai!)) Duo yelped. ((Fine, be a spoilsport.))  
  
When they got into Gringotts, Duo was in his happy place, again. He loved the little goblins, but they didn't love him. Lady Une had generously paid for their school supplies. They changed their Muggle money and started their own accounts. After riding the carts for a while, they left to get wands.  
  
They stepped into the wand shop. A tape measure flew right up to Duo. They were in the dark so they couldn't see what it was. Heero and Duo both drew and pulled the trigger so fast, that their bullets hit each other and exploded, destroying the tape. Everyone in the shop started running around screaming. Duo looked slightly fazed, where as Heero took it all in stride. Some one came in from the back and glared at the pair of gun holders. The two were still holding their guns and put them away. Duo smiled sheepishly. Heero just shrugged. He had been trained to react at a moment's notice when he was threatened, or his lover.  
  
"So sorry sir. We thought we were being attacked..." Duo explained as he put his gun away. "Heero put it away." And he did.  
  
"As long as you don't intend to shoot it with your Muggle stick, I will use another tape measure to take your measurements. All five of you, hold out your wand hands."  
  
They all stuck out their right hands as the tape measure did its job.  
  
Ollivander brought out five boxes and gave each boy a wand. They just stood there.  
  
"Well? Give it a wave!"  
  
No sooner hand they moved their hands, the wand was snatched from their fingers. After a long and grueling hour, they had a wand in their hands.  
  
Heero's wand was Phoenix Feather, Ash, and 10 inches.  
  
Duo's wand was Phoenix Feather, Maple, and 7 ½ inches.  
  
Trowa's was Unicorn Hair, Mahogany, and 9 inches.  
  
Quatre's was Unicorn Hair, Yew, and 9 inches.  
  
Wufei's wand was Veela Hair, Cedar, and 7 inches.  
  
Duo and Heero had brother wands, as did Trowa and Quatre. Wufei has a very temperamental wand to match himself. Duo made a joke about this and received a smack on the head from Wufei. Of course Heero hit him back and ended the little tussle.  
  
Next, they went to get an animal. Heero and Duo both got phoenixes. Duo's was a dark black with golden highlights, and Heero's was a dark blue with white highlights. They were the very most rare, and valuable type of bird and had to be sold to the highest bidder. Naturally, they won because of the Preventers funding. Trowa and Quatre both got cats. Quatre's was a very light blue with pink whiskers and eyes. Trowa got a green and orange lion cub. Both were very rare as well. Last but not least, Wufei got a miniature dragon. It was black with white eyes and gold horns. It looked like a horntail, but it had a thinner body and was only four feet long. It had wings and could lift loads as big as an elephant. They had all named their animals after their Gundams and that meant that Wufei ended up calling it both Nataku and Shenlong. Duo joked that he should call him Nataku Shenlong Chang. Wufei took it seriously, and so hence the name; it is what the dragon was named.  
  
After buying all their supplies, it was time for goodbyes.  
  
((Aishiteru Heero. I'll miss you.)) (I love you.) Duo said, wiping the tears from his eyes and hugging Heero.  
  
((Aishiteru. Yoshi, anata ichiban.)) (I love you. It's okay; you're my #1.)  
  
((Yokata. Ore wa. Daisuki itsumo.)) (Good. Same here. I love you forever.)  
  
They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and parted. They didn't look back. The same happened for Trowa and Quatre. Wufei merely said goodbye and left with his sister. It was painful for him too, but he didn't feel like saying goodbye. After all, they would see each other in a couple of weeks, and they could owl or email each other when they wanted.  
  
Heero went with Harry, Duo went with the Weasely's, Trowa went with Hermione, and Quatre went with Draco and Wufei with his sister.  
  
Quatre could feel all of the sadness with his Uchuu no Kokoro.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, with all the reviews urging me on, I decided to make another chapter. Actually, one popped up while I was writing. Thanks for giving me the urge to write!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	4. Letters

Okay, this is probably going to be a lame chapter. I'm feeling really sick and I'm lucky to even be out of bed. I'm going write this as the letters sent back and forth from everyone. If I stay home from school, then you get the chapter earlier. Well, (shows door to fic room) go in and read!  
  
Chapter 4: Letters to Warm the Heart  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
Hey, how are you? Are those people treating you well? If not, tell them your lover's a psycho that kills people with a scythe. They'll be scared then. Evil laughter I love it here. The only thing it's missing is the rest of us. I can't wait till school starts. That doesn't sound like me now does it?  
  
I don't know how, but the pictures that are taken are sort of brought to life. They move! I sent you a picture of me in the house. I was trying to cook. The operative word is trying. I made a huge mess of the kitchen after. But mum helped me learn a few new spells. Has Harry told you much about school? I bet when he tried to, you glared at him and started to use grunt talk again. Ron told me all about Quidditch. I like it! It's much better than hockey or football. I learned to ride a broom on my first try! It was so much fun because I got to chase the snitch. I think I made a record, but I was having too much fun to notice. I'm going to order a new broom for myself and you should too. We have flying classes with the first years when we get there. I have to go now. Mum says its lights out. Love you lots Hee-chan.  
  
Love,  
  
Duo Maxwell.  
  
~  
  
Duo,  
  
Sounds like you're having fun. You're wrong about me glaring at Harry. But in any case, the people are like parents from hell. I hate them and they hate me. It doesn't matter much because they're afraid of me and Harry and you. Harry says we have a God Father and he's a convicted criminal. Sounds like you would like him. All we have to do now is tell them we're going to write a letter to either of you and they leave us alone. This kid here, his name is Dudley. He's an overweight little brat. He tried to get me in trouble, but his plan backfired. Seems like the only one who can trap me is still you Duo.  
  
At any rate, I have finished the homework and I find magic extremely easy. Are you having any trouble? I'll write more later, but for now I have some work to do. Love you Duo.  
  
Love, Heero  
  
~  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
I hate this place! They have so many evil things! They expect me to like it here and want to kill Harry and stuff. Fat chance! I want to get out of here, but for all there is bad, there is some good. I'm already used to the mansion and it's easy to navigate. The only problem is magical items. Have you tried to fly yet? It's loads of fun. Just like our Gundams, without the metal and controls. It's okay though. I love to fly. I'm in a wizarding community here.  
  
Are things going okay for you? I hope they are. Your family is treating you right? I seemed to get bad vibes from every one for a little while, but it settled down. I hope you get this letter and I will write later. Love you!  
  
Love from,  
  
Quatre Raberba Malfoy  
  
P.S. I had to change my name because father made me.  
  
~  
  
Dear Quatre,  
  
Things are fine here. Hermione took me to a zoo. I think I scared the staff when I went into the lion pen. It was a nice change of pace though. I took Heavyarms with me and scared the crap out of the other lions. He had his fun after that. Do you want me to get that Malfoy brat at school? I will if he's mean to you. Hermione has already caught me up on my studies and I find them very easy. I haven't had a chance to practice flying yet, but I'm sure I'll like it when I try. I have to go now so I can help my mother out. She looks forward to seeing you at the train station. See you in a couple weeks. Love you.  
  
Trowa  
  
~  
  
Attention all pilots! I'm joking you guys. With this letter that you are receiving I have also sent the newest broom and the best broom known to wizard kind. It's called the Kittyhawk Typhoon. It's very fast and better than the brand new Firebolt. Have fun. Hope you like them.  
  
Duo  
  
~  
  
Hey Wufei!  
  
How are you? I trust you're well. How's your family? Are you having fun with Nataku Shenlong Chang? I hope so. You should write back you know. I sent you that broom incase you didn't read the letter.  
  
Duo  
  
~  
  
Maxwell.  
  
Thank you for your concern and broom. I can already fly it and Cho says I should try out for a team when I come to school. She may be right. The family here is just as I left it. Meirin is really dead but I feel that she is at peace. You'll never guess, but I can actually talk to Nataku! Very funny about the name Duo, I can hardly wait to get to school so we can use some real magic. I know you must be excited. I can see why. You've been away from Heero for a long time. You have to owl me with more up- dates.  
  
Wufei  
  
~  
  
Hey guys, this is Duo. I just heard from Ron that last year, the Malfoy brat (not Quatre) got turned into the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret'! You have this to use to your advantage Q-man! Use it wisely. Ron said that Hermione also called him a twitchy little ferret. Another item for black mail! If you want to get away from him, just say 'Oh hi Professor Moody!' and he'll back right off. I'm sending this to every one because we can all use this information to our advantages. I've already got the twins working on some sweets that will turn you into a ferret! We will have our revenge. If any of you have any information, then please tell us all! We need to help Quatre out!  
  
Duo  
  
~  
  
Well Duo, looks like you've sounded the alarms. I did mention to Draco that I've tasted ferret meat and it is delicious. He turned paler if that's possible. Don't you think that I've turned evil? I only did this with help from you all! I think I've started to become like Duo! That's a really scary thought, no offense Duo. I hope to get my hands on some more info soon. He jumps less and less each passing day. Thanks for the broom Duo. Draco is so jealous! I don't think I should carry on. If I do, I'll end up saying something horrible! Well, write to me later!  
  
Quatre  
  
~  
  
Heero. Have you been practicing your magic? I hope so. My sister says that 'you-know-who' ends up showing up every year! I do hope that we'll be able to stop him. If not, we'll be in grave danger. I hope this letter finds you well. The delivery might take a while because I've sued and owl from the post office's owlery.  
  
Trowa  
  
~  
  
Hi Quatre! I got your letter. If you want more ammo, then tell him about the time Harry beat him in Quidditch with a broken arm and a rogue bludger chasing after him. That's sure to boil his blood. I don't think you'll be evil. You've just been around me too long. Any way, I have to go de-gnome the garden. It's not as fun as it may sound. These things are horrible little creatures. Don't be nice to them or they take advantage of you. I'll see you in a week!  
  
Duo  
  
~  
  
This is a letter for everyone. We are to meet tomorrow at the gates to the station and we'll go to school from there eleven o'clock sharp. See you all tomorrow!  
  
Duo  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Well? How was that? I'm going to advertise a fic now. Read vegeta999's fic Deception and Deceit and review it. If not, she will discontinue it and I will be forced to discontinue my other story Sakura, Harry Potter and the Summoning Circle of Magic. I do this for support because I love her fic and don't want it discontinued! Please do as I ask. If you do, then I will add another chapter with lots of really cool action! I have to go now, but please think about what I've said. 


	5. Defence Against Death

Hi all! This is at Hogwarts! I will make a scene with the Sorting Hat and then I will go straight to the second day. I don't know who'll go where yet, I'm writing this as I go along. Thanks for the reviews! I love you to pieces! If any one has a suggestion then tell me! I don't bite, hard. You just need to ask nicely. I swear that's all. If you're lucky, I'll bight Duo not you. Heh. That's what you get for having a Neko-jin author! Anyway. I put Wufei as having a sort of girlfriend for later. Don't be mad for that! I think you'll guess when I first introduce her. Any way, review me after you read this please!  
  
Chapter 5: Sorting Hat and Odd Moments  
  
The train ride had gone fine. They had all sat together with the couples making out and poor Wufei getting a bloody nose. For the most part, the ride had been uneventful. Thank god that the pilots hadn't been forced to kill anyone for ogling their friends. To say the least, their pets had caused more of a stir than them. The lion cub had grown in the short time and was now up to Trowa's knees. Quatre's was a small cat and had stayed the same size.  
  
When they finally arrived, the pilots took the boat ride with the rest of the first years. They got to the building a short time after. They were nervous but played the part of a confident person very well.  
  
"Chang, Wufei?" Professor McGonagall asked. Wufei went up and put the sorting hat on.  
  
Hm... I see a lot of horror. I also see your huge sense of honor and justice. You must have been in a war. You killed without caring. I will put you in...  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Granger, Trowa?" She asked. Trowa walked up and put it on.  
  
I see you have a brilliant young mind. You have lived a life of sadness and you have just found out who you are and where you belong. You are in...  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Malfoy, Quatre?" McGonagall said with wonder. Quatre blushed slightly and put the hat on.  
  
I see you have a special talent. You have a talent that sets you apart from the rest of your friends. Your family has been Slytherin for the past few centuries. Are you willing to forgo the tradition? I see that you are. I have no choice..."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Potter, Heero?" She asked with a touch of worry. Heero walked up and put on the hat.  
  
You are a brave young man and your thoughts are clouded. You have been changed from your original state. Tampered with I might add. Once you were in a state of killing. You would have killed your best friend because they were a liability. I can see past these things, but what's done is done. I will put you in...  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Weasely, Duo?" She implored. Duo bounced up and put the hat on.  
  
So you grew up on the streets? And you fight for justice?   
  
Not justice, peace. Wufei fights for honor and justice. I don't want to be in Slytherin. Please don't make me.   
  
You killed for the sake of peace, you killed with out emotion, and you were satisfied and happy that you had killed someone. I think I will put you in...  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
~  
  
The day after the sorting was counted as the first day of semester one. Everyone was looking forward to meeting the new DADA teacher. The Gryffindors had the unlucky chance of having it with the Slytherins.  
  
Every one seated them selves. The pilots sat together at the front and the other group sat next to them.  
  
They waited for a moment and finally stopped talking as a figure rushed into the room. The figure was indistinguishable because they wore a black cloak with a silver sash as a belt. They carried a silver and golden scythe and stood at the center of the class. On it's chest was a silver cross.  
  
Harry felt a chill grow over him. It was like the Dementors, but he didn't hear any screaming.  
  
"Does any one fear death?" Asked the figure sullenly.  
  
Everyone raised his or her hands except for the pilots.  
  
"I expected that much. Tell me pilots. Why do you not fear death?"  
  
Heero raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"We do not fear death because we lived through two wars. We had to kill countless times. When we die, it will be a release from our hateful crimes. Too much blood has stained our souls. We do not fear death because we've already nearly died."  
  
Duo raised his hand as well.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"I know this sounds weird, but I call myself Shinigami. When we were in our Gundams, I killed and kind of blamed it on my darker half which is Shinigami."  
  
"I know Duo. Don't worry about that. I watched your battles. I was relieved to know some one could kill and keep a straight face. Now, Mr. Potter," the figure said, turning around. "You can feel an aura around me can't you. I assure you that I am not a Dementor. If I were you would hear screaming. The room may be cold when I enter so please bring a sweater to my class if you want."  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Haven't you guessed?"  
  
The class shook their heads. Duo looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I believe Duo has and idea."  
  
"Are you death?"  
  
The figured turned around and pulled her hood off. She wasn't facing the class so they didn't see her face. They saw that she had long black hair in a braid that reached her knees, but nothing else. She pulled off the rest of her robe and revealed a voluptuous but skinny form with weapons hanging off any empty space. She turned around and her glowing green eyes fixed themselves on Duo. Her eyes stayed on him but she started taking off the weapons.  
  
"This is a katana. I have two. I believe Wufei is very familiar with them."  
  
"I am. How did you know?"  
  
"Like Duo said. I am death. Call me Shinimegami."  
  
The class gasped.  
  
"I think Quatre was feeling some vibes from me as well. I'm glad that your Uchuu no Kokoro is developing. If you come here after school, I need to talk to you. As for you Trowa, I want to help you develop your talent with animals. Bring your lion to me after school as well. Duo, Heero, Wufei, I want to see you boys at lunch okay?"  
  
The Gundam boys only nodded.  
  
"Great. Now we can finally get started. I am here to teach you the dark arts as well as how to defend against them."  
  
At her words Malfoy perked up.  
  
"No Malfoy, I will not let you hit Potter with a curse, I will have you practice them on me."  
  
Malfoy sort of deflated, but he was happy to learn anyway.  
  
"How can you have curses thrown at you?"  
  
"Simple. Any curse you throw at me will have no effect because when I was mortal, I had each and every one thrown at me. All the curses except the three unforgivable curses are what I will teach you. If you attempt to hit another student in this class or out of it, I will make sure you suffer. I will not have this leave my classroom. I can kill any of you without a moment's hesitation. Do not cross with me."  
  
All of this was said in a mono-toned voice that was identical to Heero's. The students went very pale and some started shivering. Suddenly, she smiled and the chill ebbed off.  
  
"I will also teach you wandless magic. It is for next semester. You can do all of your spells but with out the wand. Incase it is ever snapped," she looked pointedly at Ron, "you will be able to defend yourselves. Voldermort will not give every one a fair chance to defeat him. I would be surprised if he did."  
  
"Since you are the Goddess of Death, then why can't you kill Voldermort yourself?"  
  
"Good question. I give ten points to Slytherin. Anyway, I cannot interfere with mortal lives. If I do, their souls would wander forever."  
  
Suddenly the bells chimed.  
  
"Sorry class. Looks like we're out of time. Remember what I said boys. I will see you some other time ne?"  
  
The class left.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Well? Did you guess whom Wufei was going to be paired up with? In case you don't know, Shinimegami is I. I'll go into more detail later. I have to get this stupid keyboard fixed. I can barely type now. Well, I'll update soon. Bye, and thanks again to all my reviewers!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	6. Animagi or Girls?

Hi all. I was just informed that I made a glitch in the last chapter. Sorry, I just wanted a Veela hair for Wufei. He needed it. My excuse for that is that he had one that he didn't make and he sort of tried it out for Wufei. Okay? I think that's logical. Duo is still looking in my Hentai folders! Runs around screaming leave them alone! He took my nice picture of Heero! Cries that was my favorite! I hit Duo on the head. There! Finally I get some peace. Well, enjoy my story and thanks to all my reviewers! I love you so much!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 6: Lunch Date and After School Lessons  
  
After a fairly uneventful Charms class in which Duo managed to blow some one up, they headed to their Potions class. Snape was strangely happy looking. He was always looking off into space or humming something. He seemed so happy that he forgot to be horrible to Harry.  
  
About halfway through the class, Shinimegami poked her head into the class.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape. I was wondering if I could borrow that acid right now. I need to prove that my katana blade is insusceptible to the strongest magical acid in the world."  
  
"Oh, why, yes! As a matter of fact, I just finished teaching my class to brew it. We have a few pots that actually turned out." Snape said with his sickeningly sweet demeanor.  
  
"Thank you Severus. That should be plenty."  
  
Shinimegami walked around through all the cauldrons and selected Harry and Ron's, Hermione and Neville's, and Malfoy and Crabb's.  
  
"These are most beautifully brewed Severus. It must have taken a Potions Master to teach a class of even the most skilled witches and wizards." Shinimegami said as she smiled at Snape.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing really. They all have their natural talent." He praised his students.  
  
Everyone looked shocked. Especially Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Thank you once again, and I shall see you at dinner Severus." She nodded her head at him and left the class with the acid.  
  
Snape was literally bouncing off the walls. Malfoy was dumbstruck as was Harry. He didn't see how he could be so happy. It couldn't help that all she wore was a black spandex bodysuit and a bit of armor. In other words, her suit was rather revealing. Hermione was just smiling like a fool. She knew what was going on.  
  
"You guys, it is proven that men do not mature until they are 30. I think he's a bit late, but hey, he's falling in love." Hermione said while giggling.  
  
"What do you mean? Snape can't fall in love! He's a T-E-A-C-H-E-R."  
  
"I know that very well Ron. It's just the look on his face. He is in love."  
  
For the rest of the class all that could be heard was Heero and Duo's cauldron exploding numerous times. Of course they did this on purpose. Anyone crazy enough to think that Soldier Boy had made a mistake, would face the wrath of Shinigami.  
  
Snape was giddy for the rest of the day and he scared quite a few students.  
  
Next class was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Upon Harry's suggestion, Wufei had brought Nataku.  
  
"Good mornin' ter yeh! I hope yer all readah to deal with mah new creatures. They're called Sphinxes. They make riddles that yeh have teh solve. And further more..." Hagrid trailed off. He had caught sight of Nataku. "Why, I've never seen such a beautiful miniature dragon!" He exclaimed. "Who mite she balong to?"  
  
"Nataku is mine." Said Wufei walking up to Hagrid.  
  
"Ah! A beautiful name fer a beautiful creature! Where did yeh git her?"  
  
"At the Pet Store in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Ah. Too bad I didn't git thar first. Did yeh happen teh see any more?"  
  
"I saw one that was behind the owners desk. You might be able to get that one."  
  
And so the time went on and they learned about Sphinxes. At lunch, Heero, Duo, and Wufei ate a small lunch and rushed to Shinimegami's Dungeon.  
  
"Welcome boys. I am glad that you have come here. I almost didn't expect you to come." She said as they entered. She stood up and took her wand from her robes. "Come here please?"  
  
Though they didn't trust her, they walked up to her.  
  
"Thank you. I wondered if you all would like to become Animagi?"  
  
"What is that?" Asked Duo.  
  
"It's the ability to turn into an animal of your choice." To demonstrate, she turned into a huge black panther. Her fur had gold and silver highlights.  
  
"Sugoi!" Duo shouted.  
  
The boys looked at her with amazement.  
  
"I read that it is illegal for students to do this."  
  
"It is. And normally it would take you forever to find out how. If I were not a goddess, I would be put into Azkaban for this. I feel that you all should know about this. It can come in handy."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"I have them here later. You'll see why later."  
  
Shinimegami touched their heads with her wand and chanted a few words in Latin. Heero had turned into a huge eagle. His wings were pure white and he had a black head with cobalt blue eyes. Wufei turned into a Dragon that stood 8 feet tall. He was all white except for black eyes. Duo changed into a tiger with an impossibly red and black striped coat.  
  
"Very good. All of you! I'm surprised that the spell worked. Now think of your original form. All you need to do now is when you need to transform, say the name of your animal and your name. Do this very quietly. I do not want you to show this to any one for the time being. Heero, Wufei, you can go. Duo I need to talk to you."  
  
Heero and Wufei left a slightly winded Duo to his own devices. Shinimegami walked over to him.  
  
"You can also change form to something else. Not an animal."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can become a woman."  
  
Duo passed out.  
  
Shinimegami sighed. "Enervate!" she whispered.  
  
Duo woke up quickly.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"I told you that you could become a woman.  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Oh I am sure I am. Being sane is no fun now is it?"  
  
"You scare me."  
  
"I get that from everyone. Anyway, I'm going to try to turn you into a woman for a few seconds okay?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Duo, please. Be reasonable. It isn't permanent."  
  
"Fine. But if you get me stuck, I'll be very angry."  
  
"Yes Duo. Don't worry."  
  
She touched his forehead and whispered a spell. Duo became a girl. His hair grew longer and he got breasts. His lips became lush and full and his eyes looked much more feminine.  
  
"Holey SHIT!" Cried Duo.  
  
"This will be good for infiltration missions Duo. Just say Duet Maxwell and you become a girl. If you want to be a boy again, then say Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" He hollered. He was scared to hear his voice had gone up an octave.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Duo. Enjoy yourself tonight with your koi." She sent the blushing Duo back to the Great Hall.  
  
~  
  
After lunch it was Divination for the Gryffindors along with the Slytherins. Mrs. Trelawny was sitting in a chair drinking some tea. Hermione was with Trowa in the class of Arithmancy.  
  
"Hello my dears. I see that a few more have been added to your number. I saw it in my crystal ball this morning!"  
  
"We were all at the sorting. I saw her look at you." Ron muttered.  
  
Quatre stifled a giggle. His father was mad at him for breaking tradition and becoming Gryffindor. On the other hand, the Weasely's were just happy that Duo got in to a strong house. They weren't worried that he would become evil.  
  
Trelawny looked at Heero and gasped.  
  
"My dear! You are the one I saw in the ball!"  
  
"You sure?" He asked, annoyed. "Me and Harry are twins."  
  
"Oh yes my dears," She said in a misty voice. "I see death!"  
  
"So did we. This morning in our DADA class." Said Duo trying not to laugh.  
  
The whole class laughed.  
  
"I saw death! Death is a man."  
  
"Sure he is. You're looking at him." Said Heero, pointing to Duo.  
  
"A student is not the god of death!"  
  
"Want to bet on that? We've been through two wars. Did you know that thermal blades do not function underwater? Yet MY thermal scythe never stopped working. I also know that I am Shinigami because anyone that I get close to dies. Solo and the orphans, father Maxwell and Sister Helen. They all died because some one was looking for me. Don't presume to know something you do not."  
  
Trelawny was shocked. No student, save Hermione, had every talked back to her! And to add on to that, she was talking to THE Shinigami. Her throat had gone dry.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing. If you want a real psychic person, talk to Quatre. He has his Uchuu no Kokoro. Comes in handy a lot."  
  
Trelawny blinked her huge bug eyes as Duo and the other pilots walked out.  
  
"We're going to take up an interesting subject like Arithmancy." Duo called out over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh..." Said Patti.  
  
Ron shushed her and went back to looking at the glass ball. And he made his first right prediction. There WOULD be loads of fog tonight.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? I have to write more fic. Not this one right now. Meeting You AU. I hear it's good. Take a look why don't you? I hope you all liked this one. I'm in a hurry to finish up a few things so I can go to bed. See you all later!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	7. Dinner Dates

I'm I a slump. This will probably suck, so tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 7: Dinner Dates  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully and dinner came around. Duo and Heero retired early and Quatre and Trowa went to see Shinimegami.  
  
"Professor?" Quatre asked quietly as they walked into her dungeon. "Are you here?"  
  
"Oh! Come this way boys. Take a seat please. I'll be right with you."  
  
Shinimegami walked out of her office and turned on the two boys sitting in the front row.  
  
"I asked you to come here today because you have special gifts that I would like to help you develop."  
  
"What exactly are these gifts?" Asked Trowa, suspicion in his eyes.  
  
"I assure you that this is nothing bad. I only want to help you."  
  
"Well, I think we should know what they are before we ask for them..."  
  
"Good one Quatre. You have a gift called 'Heart of the Mind'. I believe you call it Uchuu no Kokoro already ne?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good. Trowa, you have 'Heart of the Wild'. It allows you to speak with any animal. You can speak to snakes, lions, bears, and whatnot. It's amazing really."  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Yes. You can feel their emotions and be near them all the time. Also, since they know you have it, they do not fear you nor you them. Quatre, if I helped you and you Trowa, You'd be able to achieve your maximum ability. For example, Quatre, if you developed your power, you'd be able to read minds, be better in magic, anything, move objects with your mind. I want you to understand that if you don't get help, then you will be unhappy for the rest of your lives. With help, you can reach new heights."  
  
"We will take the help then." They both said.  
  
"Good. Right now, I want you to go to bed okay? It's late and you need rest. I want you to come here during the weekend okay?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
And they left, both thinking of the possibilities of being able to do those things. The got into their bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
In the Great Hall, the houses were eating breakfast.  
  
"Hey Duo, pass the salt." Malfoy ordered.  
  
Duo picked it up and chucked it at Malfoy, who barely caught it.  
  
"You asked me to pass it!" Duo exclaimed laughing.  
  
Malfoy glared at him and Heero returned it ten times the force.  
  
"Leave my koi alone."  
  
And Malfoy did. The poor boy was going to be even paler if this kept up.  
  
"Hey Draco?" Wufei asked.  
  
"What?" He answered.  
  
"Here. This will make you feel better." Wufei said while grinning. He handed Malfoy a piece of gum. Draco accepted it and chewed. All of a sudden, there was a 'pop' sound and in his place was a white bouncing ferret. Collin Creevy came up with his camera and took a picture then dashed back to his seat. Ron was falling off his chair laughing. Shinimegami came by and rolled her eyes that flashed from green to violet and back again. She pulled her wand out and tapped the ferret's head. He changed back.  
  
"Malfoy, I suggest you do not take candy from people you don't know. And Chang? I want to see you in my office at lunch."  
  
Wufei's smirk slipped slightly, but he nodded.  
  
"Yes Shinimegami-san."  
  
And she left. Malfoy cackled evilly and smirked at Wufei.  
  
"Ha! You're in trouble!"  
  
"Oh well. It was worth it to see the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret'. My compliments to Fred and George Weasely for making that." He replied with a sneer.  
  
Malfoy flushed a bright crimson red and sat deeper in his seat.  
  
"Hey, that was good Wu-man. I think I'll try that again. See if I can get detention."  
  
"It's not detention Maxwell, and I'm not Wu-man."  
  
"What ever Wu-bear."  
  
"AGH!"  
  
Wufei started to strangle Duo, Heero just smirking slightly.  
  
"Hee-chan help!"  
  
Shinimegami came around again and tapped Wufei's shoulder. He instantly stopped.  
  
"I just dropped in again to tell you I need to speak to you as well okay? It's about what happened last night."  
  
"Oh! Okay."  
  
And she left again, this time leaving a note for Wufei.  
  
'Please don't do that to poor Duo. Did you know he's really a girl? It is injustice to choke a woman if you are a man. Not to mention dishonorable. I mean that when I say he's a girl. Ask him later, or better yet, ask him to say Duet Maxwell.'  
  
Wufei smirked. "Hey Duo, if you had a sister, what would her name most likely be?"  
  
"Duet Maxwell..." He changed with out knowing. "Why?"  
  
Duo 'eeped' when he heard his voice an octave higher than it was supposed to be.  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" She cried.  
  
Wufei was falling off his chair laughing.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!!" Duo screamed.  
  
Wufei booked it out of there and headed for their next class which was DADA with Duo following him the whole way, screaming Heero's line, 'Omae o korosu!'  
  
TBC  
  
I'm going to have Shinimegami explain just 'why' Duo can change okay? Just so you know. And please review me okay? I really want reviews now that I sort of got out of my slump. Well, bye until next chapter!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	8. SORRY

I'm sorry everyone... I'm taking down this story so I can finish a different one. Nut fear not. I WILL put them back up AFTER I rewrite and fix them. With the current layouts of them, I feel that they aren't very good. I've tried to keep on writing them, but inspiration hasn't hit me so I couldn't hit it back. I'm asking for you to not hate me for this so I can get them back up. On second thought, I'll leave them up, but I wont continue them until I get hit in the head with MASSIVE inspiration okay? It also has to do with me preparing for BIG exams. Here in Alberta, every three years in school, you take an exam called an 'Achievement Test'. The government makes them for Kami only knows why. Those need to be studied for BIGTIME so I have no time for any fic but the one I actually feel like writing. Sorry once again. Well, I should go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can fix the fics.  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


End file.
